User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wolves Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Help Hey, I made it! If you need help with getting started, site maintainence, design, policies, or admin stuff, please ask! I'm ready to help. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 23:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me improve Arthur Frisky's page on Meerkats Fanon wiki ? User:Denny60643 Maybe, you think it could work? It is hard to find. Maybe people who work at Wolf Role Play will want to work here? We always work at the smaller version of a wiki it seems. This place needs more.Sir Rock 11:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be nice. Look how long it took for Warriors to pick up though. And Meerkat fanon was open for almost a year before you came along. Then it still was some months later before it really got going like it is now. Well I am sleepy so good night, I mean morning.Sir Rock 12:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I have come to help you get this place up and running. It might take a while Meerkats123 17:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Siq with the Q You know how we do. Illatronic If you hate me so much I just got one question; WTF is up with your crazy obsession? Pollution spilling from your lips is only going to make me rich. You be hating us 'cause you're super envious. I'm so siq, I'll make you vomit. Go ahead and leave your comments. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down. Honestly appreciated. Your opinion overrated. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down. Text to my girlfriend, I think I'm in love. Or blog on my MySpace about how this band sucks. You're not causing trouble. You just made my bank account double. Haha, you be hating us 'cause you're envious I'm so siq, I'll make you vomit. Go ahead and leave your comments. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down. Honestly appreciated, Your opinion overrated. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down I'm printed and I'm sold. Break the mold. I'm ready to go I'm so siq, I'll make you vomit. Go ahead and leave your comments. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down. Honestly appreciated; Your opinion overrated. This is how we getting down. This is how we getting down I'm so siq, I'll make you vomit. Go ahead and leave your comments. Illatronic. Awesome song, listen too it one day. Sir Rock 03:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC)